


What I See

by bri_ness



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, needed to give vilde some love after friday, soft girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri_ness/pseuds/bri_ness
Summary: Vilde visits Eva after the fake Instagram account is posted. Set post 4x07.





	What I See

**Author's Note:**

> My heart's still a little broken for Vilde after Friday's clip, so I wrote a thing. Enjoy! ❤️

Vilde can’t look away from her phone.

Noora told her to turn it off. Chris suggested she throw it off a mountain, though that would involve climbing a mountain. Sana didn’t say anything.

People are sending her screenshots of the fake Instagram account.

_you’re still a fake bitch_

_magnus deserves better_

_have you noticed that all drama involves you?_

It confirms what Vilde suspected: the Instagram account didn’t expose her life. It just gave people permission to talk about it.  

She’s never been able to hide herself. And she’s spent her entire life trying. There are so many other things she could have been doing.

In-between the hate, Vilde receives a steady stream of texts from Eva. She’s the only one of her friends that realized Vilde wouldn’t put her phone down.

_we all love you_

_do you need anything??? just let me know._

_come over tonight? chris and i came home early. not the same without you._

_vilde? please?_

_i won’t stop texting until you come over_

_i’m serious_

_i’ll text all the lyrics to the penetrators song_

_one word at a time_

_VILDE_

But Vilde’s already at Eva’s window. She knocks, clutching her phone in her free hand.

Eva’s the only one who looks at Vilde the way she needs to be looked at. Like her texts, Eva’s smile is oxygen when she hasn’t breathed in hours. After climbing through the window, Vilde pauses to inhale, exhale before Eva embraces her.

She smells like coconut. Vilde uses her shampoo after sleepovers, but it never smells the same. As Eva’s about to speak, Vilde’s phone goes off again.

_so glad everyone finally sees who you are_

Crying requires energy Vilde doesn’t have anymore, but Eva’s looking at her like she’s sobbing. “Can I see?” she asks, reaching for the phone. Vilde gives it to her because Eva knows the worst of her, but has never used it against her. That strikes Vilde as somewhat remarkable and really special now.  

Eva shakes her head as she reads, waves falling around her face. Vilde remembers Eva twisting her hair around a flat iron to create the same look, but of course it didn’t look the same on her. Eva’s beautiful in a way Vilde didn’t realize girls could be beautiful. “Bullshit, Vilde. These people don’t know you. They just know drama.”

Eva sits on her bed. Like always, Vilde joins her, rests her head against her chest, lets Eva play with her non-wavy hair. She’s always wondered if Eva and Noora touch like this, so when they’re all together, Vilde makes sure to touch Eva first.

“Has Magnus replied to your texts yet?” Eva asks.

“No.” Because Vilde hasn’t sent him any. Everyone knows, like they’ve always known, that she is not the pretty, popular, _happy_ girl she tried to be. Why pretend to have a high school sweetheart, too?

“I’m sure he will.”

Eva doesn’t really lie, so it’s very obvious when she does.

Vilde’s never comfortable in silence, always scared of the questions it’ll create. She controls conversations to avoid getting consumed by them. It’s different with Eva, though. When she asks questions, she doesn’t judge Vilde’s answers.

This is a peaceful silence, one Vilde’s content to rest in.

“You know that none of this means anything?” Eva says after a few minutes or a few hours. Vilde truly doesn’t know. “It’s just what some terrible people are saying to entertain themselves. It doesn’t change who you are, and it doesn’t make any of us love you any less. Believe me when I say it’ll pass. I’ve been there.”

Vilde remembers, of course. She asks the question she’s had since she saw the Instagram account. “Eva, how did you forgive me?”

Eva scrunches her face. It’s cute. “For what?”

“First year? When I wanted to kick you off the bus?”

“Oh, that? I just…understood? I know what it’s like to get so caught up in trying to fit in that you kind of lose yourself.”

But after everything happened to Eva, she found herself. Strong, funny, kind, free, just so beautiful. Vilde’s not convinced she’ll follow the same path.

“And,” Eva adds. “Getting mad wasn’t worth losing you as a friend.”

“But I’m not…you saw the posts, Eva. I’m a mess.”

Eva uses Vilde’s phone to take a picture of her. Vilde already knows what it looks like: too pale, too fat, not enough of what she needs to be.

“Before I show this to you, I’m going to tell you what I see, ok?”

“Ok?”

“My beautiful friend, who is very sad right now, but tougher than anyone gives her credit for. Sensitive, sweet. Fucks up sometimes, but always tries to be better. Smarter than me. My favourite person to talk to, my Vilde.” Eva smiles at her phone, then takes Vilde’s hand. Magnus’s hand was never this warm. “Do you want to see?”

Vilde takes her phone back, closing the picture without looking at it because it’s still hard to look at herself. When she opens her texts, she realizes Eva’s deleted all the hateful ones, then receives another.

_I love you, beautiful girl._

Vilde has to kiss Eva’s smile. It’s the best surprise when Eva kisses her back.

“Eva….”

“We don’t have to talk about it tonight. Do you want to sleep over, though?”

“Of course.”

Eva kisses her cheek, and Vilde turns her phone off.


End file.
